


Heaven is a place on Earth

by Cherrykissel



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrykissel/pseuds/Cherrykissel
Summary: I always wanted to write about Harvey.My farmer is highkey a self insert.¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluent in English and this is my first time writing something in this language so feel free let me know which phrases and grammar are wrong! Thank you <3

When she finally opened and read grandfather's letter, it left her on the verge of tears. It was something she waited for her entire life - escaping current reality. For the last 20 years - maybe even her whole life - she felt as if she didn't actually exist. Time was slipping through her fingers like sand and it felt as if everyone she knew gradually left her behind. 

Every morning her first thought was how much she hated her job. She kept it only because of salary - most of the money she saved for a big trip overseas she dreamed of but kept putting aside.

Finally she could put her savings to use. And finally she was actually ready and determined to make a change in her life. The decision was sudden and irreversible. 

So just like that, she wiped her nose, left her cubicle and went staright to her boss's office. 

She enetered the room so vigorously that the man jumped in his chair and spilled coffee on himself.

"Hey, what was that? I almost went down from a stroke!" The man put aside his mug and stood up. "What is it?" He opened up the drawer in search of the napkins.

"I'm sorry sir, It won't happen again. Actually that's why I'm here. I'm quitting."

"Huh? But we are in the middle of big project, you can't just quit right now."

"Well, what can I say. I don't really care."

Her boss's choked on his coffee. He put aside his mug once again and furrowed his brows. 

"I think with that attitude we would be better off without you. Hand me a resignation letter today. Remember that you have a weekly notice."

"Yeah" She said, not actually listening to her boss. Her cheeks were flushed and she could feel her heart racing.

"That's all, thank you for listening." She said at the end and left the office without waiting for respone.

She has never before felt so free.


	2. Chapter 2

That breakthrough was marked vividly into her memory. When Rosalie announced the news to her family, they didn't take it seriously until she started to pack up all of her belongings. Her parents tried to reason with her but she didn't listen. She didn't get angry or irritated as usual. She was already making plans in her mind.

When they hugged her goodbye, she endured it with patience, even if it made her nauseous. 

After half of a day spent in transport company van, she finally arrived to a place she remembered very vaguely from her early childhood. She was greeted by pretty and sturdy looking lady and an old man wearing suspenders. Turned out she was a town's carpenter. Rosalie grew to like her from the start, Robin made her feel secure and welcomed. The old man was mayor Lewis, the one mentioned in grandfather's letter. 

Their friendly attitude made her feel that everything will be alright. Before they left, they told her that people were curious about her, which surprised her. She wasn't used to that. All her life she felt neglected and overlooked by her surroundings, and seems like it was now about to change.

As much as she wanted to greet everyone, as soon as she started to unpack she forgot about the world. Only after she finished she felt hunger. It was 7 pm. She decided to go to the town in search for food.

When she left her cabin and locked the door, she felt cool breeze on her skin accompanied by rustle of the trees that overgrew the property. The sun was setting and she couldn't see it through the branches, but golden light shone between the tree trunks and colored grass and weeds vivid green. It was her favorite part of the day.  
She left her cottage and followed pathway that lead to town. She was so excited and happy that she wanted to jump, sing and laugh out loud. 

The town was small but very nice and cozy looking. The buildings and flowers were very well- kept. It even had a doctor's office. 

She saw a convenience store, but it was already closed. Then from afar she saw a huge glowing sign - "Joja Mart". How ironic. She decided to never go in there, even if she had to starve. 

Then she heard the sound of opening door and music. She turned around and saw a building made from bricks. A local bar? She went around the building and saw a sing - "Stardrop Saloon". Her stomach growled once again. She decided to go in, even though she felt sudden jitters. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and went inside.

Saloon was mostly empty. She saw two people who looked like regulars - one middle aged lady in 80s attire near the bar and very shabby looking guy who stood up next to a cactus, for some reason. Behind the counter there were two people, a big, trustwhorthy looking man and a women with pale skin and neon blue hair. She looked like someone from another world and contrasted with her surroundings.

Rosalie went up to the counter and introduced herself, then ordered spaghetti and a tall glass of beer. Gus, the owner, looked at her cautiously.

"Miss, I know that you most likely are of age, but I would like to see your ID just in case. You look-"

"Very young. Yeah, I get that a lot. Here you go." She said, smiling, and gave him the ID.

"Thank you and sorry for that, miss."

"No worries, I understand and respect that. Also, please call me Rosalie."

"Alright, Rosalie." He said and winked. " Everyone in town address each other by first name, but we've known each other for ages. I'm sure you will come to that too, but first they all need to warm up to you. It's easy, just talk to them and give them something from time to time. I know a lot about this town thanks to my job. To be honest, more than I would like to know."

She thanked him and got to her meal. It was delicious. 

The lady near the counter ordered another beer and started to talk very loudly. The guy next to cactus still stood there, wobbling a little. It probably wasn't the right time to socialize with them.

Besides that, the Saloon was a nice place. And most of all, the music was very nice.

When she walked out, it was already dark and the old-school lanterns were on. When she left town and went back to her cottage, she looked up to the sky and gasped quietly. The stars were visible so clearly, she could recognize the milky way.

She stood like that for a few minutes, admiring the view. Then she went back to her new cottage, content and looking forward for the next day.


End file.
